


Freckles

by Dolala



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Summer
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolala/pseuds/Dolala
Summary: 老福特旧文，数雀斑。





	Freckles

Richard侧躺着，眼前是Lee如山峦迭宕的背脊。蝴蝶骨像两块突立的山岩，覆着隆起的肌肉，还有晒得发红的皮肤，缀着星星点点的雀斑。

时间尚早，天光微明。草丛里的夏虫睡得正香，第一声鸟鸣尚未划破宁静。万物安详，一如他身边呼吸缓沉的Lee。Richard早早醒了。他不得不承认，人到中年，睡眠越来越浅，常常一个动静就从梦中惊醒，然后迟迟无法入睡。

比如今天。今天他在腹部一片粘稠的汗意和背部一阵清凉的夹攻之下睁开眼。虽是夏天，农场夜里凉，他们就敞开门窗，盖着一层轻薄的毛毯睡觉，也无需开空调，正合了某位环保人士的心意。Richard醒来时毯子已经不知被蹬到何处，两人睡觉又喜欢赤裎相见，所以身子觉得冷，Lee就猛往Richard怀里靠，又或是，Richard猛把Lee往怀里拉，就像两条盲眼的鱼抱团取暖。

Richard感觉一只手臂缠住Lee的腰，下腹蹭着温热的火炉，蒸出一层迷离的汗，连同股间肉缝里也带上挥之不去的滑腻。而上半身没有毛毯庇护，背上飕飕发冷。Richard一个激灵，彻底清醒了。拂晓的光透过纱门一束一束洒进房间，慢慢照亮Lee一起一伏的背。Richard手臂有些僵，他想把手收回来，刚一挪动，就被Lee下意识地拽回去。

真磨人呐。

Richard无意惊扰枕边人清梦。既然不能动，又睡不着，他的目光自然爬上那片宽阔的背脊，在点点雀斑间流连。

“1，2，3，4——”

上次数完左肩三角肌有231颗，这次轮到工程浩大的斜方肌。不知道会不会数到一半就昏昏欲睡？

比如等他数到第35颗的时候，已经数花了眼，鼻子都戳到雀斑上。Lee后背一痒，轻轻把他松开。僵得发酸的左手终获自由，Richard慢腾腾地挣脱缠绕。

谢谢老天，妖精终于放人了。刚才数到哪儿了？

Richard的指尖不由自主在Lee的背肌上逡巡。Lee肩头一耸。

找到了。他点了点第35颗小雀斑。Lee肌肉又一抖。

小小的报复心悄悄升起。既然能点着数，就不怕数漏了。

“36，37，38，39——”，Richard的手指蜻蜓点水般扫过。

“嗯哼——”Lee在梦里哀嚎了一句。

“40，41，42，43——”，Richard数出声。

Lee扭了扭腰。

“44，45，46，47——”

“Riiiich——”

“48，49，50，51——”

Lee突然向后用力一拱。

“嗷！”Richard小腹被撞得不轻。

小坏蛋，就会欺负人。

“52，53，54，55——”Richard在心里接着默念。

数到第68颗的时候，Richard的额头终于枕上Lee的背，手自动环上Lee的腰，呼吸清浅。两人身体再次贴得严丝合缝，如同一对不可分离的银勺。

晨光渐满，Pete等会要起床了。

嗯天气正好，早上应该带它去池塘撒欢。

等会，池塘？还是Lee带吧。

Richard沉入梦乡。


End file.
